Love Potion
Basic Information The Love Potion is a seasonal non-craftable and rare Potion that can be collected from daily Login Chests for free for a limited time after Valentine's Day. This rare consumable grants a jetpack-like movement motion for 5 minutes together with an animated effect and makes certain animals react attracted to the player character. It was implemented to Creativerse on February 14th 2018 and was available until March 2018. Now, 3-5 Potions are contained in every Login Chest since February 6th 2019 again; the amount depends on the general type of the Login Chest. These Potions will most likely be available for ca. 2-3 weeks every 4 hours. How to obtain Other than from daily Login Chests, the Love Potion could also be claimed for free from the Store in February 2018 as part of the Heart-Shaped Box Bundle. This free Store offer was also only claimable for ca. one more month after Valentine's Day. Login Chests in February come in random different variants: First Login Chest variant This most common login chest contains: * 2 Advanced Health Potions to be used for healing (with right-click from the quickbar) * 2 Super Extractors to be used on Nodes to extract Ore * and 5 Love Potions Second '''Login Chest variant''' This uncommon login chest contains: * 2 Arcstones for high-tier crafting recipes, and * 4 Super Extractors to be used on Nodes to extract Ore * and 4 Love Potions Third '''Login Chest variant''' This rare login chest contains: * 5 Advanced Health Potions to be used for healing (with right-click from the quickbar) * 10 Explosive Bombs * and 3 Love Potions Fourth '''Login Chest variant''' This very rare login chest contains: * 5 Advanced Health Potions to be used for healing (with right-click from the quickbar) * 10 Flares that can only be crafted otherwise after registering an e-mail with Playful and can be thrown to light the area * and 10 Explosive Bombs * and 5 Love Potions Love Potions cannot be crafted, cannot be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chests on game worlds and cannot be obtained from any Creatures. How to use Like any other Potion, Love Potions can be consumed from your quickbar with right-click after choosing the according quickslot into which you have put a stack of Love Potion. Only one Potion will be consumed then, and there's a very short cooldown (around 3 seconds) before you can consume the next one. Please note that consuming another Love Potion while one is still in effect, mainly the duration of the effect will be extended to another full 5 minutes, but never longer than that. Effects of Love Potion One Love Potion grants a flight motion that is similar to how you use a jetpack in many other games for a duration of ca. 5 minutes after being consumed. Additionally to that a Love Potion completely negates falling damage, similar to the non-craftable rare Bat Juice (for 6 minutes) and the equally rare non-craftable Blizzard Potion (also for 6 minutes). Other than that the Love Potion also "charms" yellow Pigsies, all types of peaceful daylight Leafis (including Autumn Leafis, Dried Leafis and Mossy Leafis), common blue-green Chizzards, red Rocksters and Pebbles. Please note that this Valentine's Day special consumable does not grant any healing nor resistance effects. As long as a Love Potion is active, the player character will be surrounded by flying pinkish-red hearts that can also be seen from 1st person view on the bottom of the screen, or from 3rd person view while flying a glider or when typing "O" (as the default key) while standing still. Love Potion has a short cooldown in order to not accidentally be used twice in a row. If you consume another Love Potion while one is already still in effect, the timer for the effect will be reset to the full 6 minutes duration and will count down from that. After consuming such a potion, whenever you type and hold the key for jumping ("Space key" as the default key), your player character will fly upwards, even if s/he is already in mid-air. The jumping motion is replaced by this upwards flying movement and you cannot jump like usual while a Love Potion is in effect. You can combine this with a forward-motion, or backwards or sideways too. You can fly very far if you just slightly tip the jump key repeatedly and hold down the key for forward walking ("w" is the default key) or type "NumLock" (as the default key) for AutoRun. As long as the "jump" key is pressed, Stamina will be used up for the straight upwards flying movement, and when the Stamina has run out, you can't fly any further while a Love Potion is still in effect. The disadvantage of Love Potion is that you cannot even jump one block in height to overcome small steps if you have used up all Stamina. Players who have bought the "Pro"-DLC have advantages when using a Love Potion: they have twice as much Stamina (granted together with the Glider) and such can fly much longer. Additionally, they can activate the option "low gravity" for their game worlds which allows even longer flight movements because of the slower sinking motion. Moreover, on game worlds with low gravity, Stamina will regenerate while sinking, and the upwards motion will last a little longer after letting go of the "jump" key. Trivia Potions cannot be displayed on Stone Wall Shelves, Placemats, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Flower Pots, Wood Planters and the like. Category:Valentine's Day Category:Non-Craftable Category:Potions Category:Events Category:Login Bundle Content